


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: Beta by later2nite
Timeline: Season 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite
> 
> Timeline: Season 1

“What did you buy me for Christmas?”

“Nothing.”

Justin glanced over at Brian to see if he was joking. “Nothing?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Oh.” Justin flopped onto his back. “I didn’t buy you anything either.”

“I hope not, considering everything you earn should be put into my account to pay off your trip to New York.”

“Again, sorry I took your credit card and thank you for not pressing charges.” 

Brian suppressed a smile and turned the page of the art magazine he was reading. 

“Debbie said they’d be decorating the tree on Sunday. She made it sound like the highlight of the holidays.”

“You haven’t experienced Christmas joy until you’ve watched that damn tree getting dressed up.” 

“Will you be there?”

“She’d cut off my balls and use them as ornaments if I didn’t show up.” 

Justin flinched at the visual image in his head. “What would you buy me if you weren’t the Grinch?”

“State of the art brushes, tight fitting trousers from Prada’s new line that you’d look hot as hell in, ten pairs of shoes that aren’t sneakers, and a nipple barbell.” Brian flipped another page.

“Too bad you haven’t given it any thought.” Justin yelped when an arm came out and hit him lightly in the chest. “Do you want to know what I’d give you?”

“No.” 

“A framed drawing of Gus, a new Philippe Starck juicer because you know, yours got stolen.” He silently scolded himself for bringing that up and quickly moved on. “A new copy of Dirty Dancing.”

Brian finally lowered the magazine. “What the hell happened to it?”

“To what?”

“My Dirty Dancing tape.”

“Nothing. I was watching it last night and it was all blurry, like you’d rewound some scenes too many times.”

“Right. Go on.” 

“I can’t think of anything else. I’m bored.”

“Do your homework.”

“Already done.” 

“Go to sleep.” 

“You’re not gonna fuck me tonight?”

“No. I’m going out.” Brian squeezed Justin’s arm, then he stood up and put on his leather jacket. “Later.”

\----------

The loft door opened with a bang. 

Justin toed off his shoes as he raced up to Brian’s bedroom, hoping he was alone. “Merry Christmas!”

“Whatever.” Brian mumbled, took a hold of Justin’s leg, and wrestled him down next to himself. “It’s too early to be that cheerful.” He tucked Justin’s head under his chin, wishing for a couple hours of silence. 

“But it’s Christmas Eve! We’re supposed to make breakfast and watch cartoons and . . .”

“No, we’re not supposed to do anything. If you want traditions, you go back to your family. As long as you’re here, none of that shit is happening.” 

“I can’t. They don’t want me anymore.” Justin sat up and shrugged off Brian’s arm that was around his waist. 

“Stop being a drama princess and come back here.” 

“I’m hungry.”

“Let me get this straight. You don’t want your gift?”

“There’s a gift? Where?”

“Here.” Brian opened the duvet and smiled. “Do you like it?”

“Sure.” Justin dragged his feet back to him. 

“You don’t seem overly excited at the prospect of blowing the great Brian Kinney.” 

“No, no. I want to. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I wasn’t worried.” Brian sneered, but he stopped Justin from going down on him. “So, breakfast and cartoons?”

“Breakfast while watching cartoons.” Justin flashed him a smile and jumped off the bed. “I’ll take care of it.”

Brian heard him get to work in the kitchen. He furrowed his brows when a cereal box hit the floor, followed by cursing. “Don’t tear down the whole fucking house.” 

“I’ve got it!”

He decided to go back to sleep again, certain that Justin would wake him up when his presence was needed. 

“Brian!”

God, it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes since he’d closed his eyes. “What now?”

“Come on! I have everything ready. Put on your pajamas.” 

“The fuck I will.” Brian wrapped the sheet around himself and stumbled over to the sofa, staring at the buffet Justin had produced. “Not bad.” He took a bite of toast and nodded when Justin asked if he wanted coffee. 

Justin sat with his legs crossed and watched TV, chatting about Daphne and his plans for the Christmas holidays in between fits of giggles. 

Brian felt his eyelids droop. Lying down, he tugged at Justin’s hair to get him to join him. 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Justin wiggled himself down beside Brian and took his hand. He slid it from his waist up to his chest, smiling when Brian’s eyes widened. 

“You didn’t.”

“I did.” 

Brian pushed Justin’s sweater up and groaned when he saw the barbell glistening against his pale skin. “That’s fucking hot.” He traced the cold steel running through the hard nipple and bent down to lick over it. Justin’s moans made him shiver.

“I know I’m supposed to hand over everything I make to you, but I worked an extra shift in my tightest top to afford it.” 

Brian nodded his approval and rolled on top of him. “Merry Christmas to us,” he mumbled, sliding his tongue around their new toy.


End file.
